


Saving Something

by sakaeamara



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Maybe eventual romace, Original Character(s), Running out of material, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: A school reopens after a long summer break and plans a special new term school party. A student witnesses the plans to sabotage the extravaganza and is threatened into silence. A drastic decision must be made; to either speak and be killed or keep it in and let the gilt destroy them. Come one an' all and witness the dilemma.





	1. Part 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay that was the most elaborate summaries I have every written. This is one of my last stories I have and it may eventually become a multi-chapter. I got a couple of pages on this and I'm thinking of breaking it up. What do you think? 
> 
> That aside please if you see any mistakes that I have missed I would appreciate if you told me in the comments. I won't keep you anymore so........
> 
> Edit: I’ve gone back and did some editing and revisions so there is some new stuff in there so if you like you can read over everything from the start because I did some edits throughout the whole thing . I actually fixed some inconsistencies and added some more bulk to it. In order to do that I had to read over what I already had and take out and replace, so it would be nice if you went back and took a read to see how well I did this time around. 
> 
> Currently I’m working the third installment and I thought I should go over what I already had and alter it along the way because I thought it was a little rushed. I’m trying to raise my word count to like maybe 10k, because it would definitely help me later on. Earlier on in life I actually liked writing, but it lessoned a lot by the time I got to secondary school and by then I used to hate writing because I’d be horrendously blocked especially in a time sensitive environment such as an examination. 
> 
> Okay I'm done so........
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

Summer the hottest period of the year, while board children everywhere reveled in it for generations, was coming to an end. For one student, this was the best thing that could ever happen. This very blessed child’s name was Caleb.

The boy is a proud Afro-Trinidadian, who migrated to Florida with his parents after his Dad got transferred to his new job as head architect in the firm branched in that region; but that full story is for different occasion. The move was made when he was ten and now he’s seventeen and almost ready to graduate. He loved to learn, which is one the reasons he was anxious to go back (read: bored out of his mind). The other being, a “welcome back” party being held the weekend before school opened. He was finally allowed to go after waiting four years. 

On his twelfth birthday, he had struck a deal with his parents; if he continued to get straight A’s before he turned seventeen, they’d let him go unsupervised for the last three years of highschool. It was the best deal ever at the time, thinking it was slightly reasonable, but then again saying four years and living four years were two different things. And the anticipation was coming to an end because he had his seventeenth birthday in august.

He wasn’t a complete book worm, he was a good sportsman as well (doing it mostly to keep fit and entertained), a balance between scholar and athlete thus he had some friends. He didn’t spend as much time with them as he wanted to over the summer, as he spent it mostly hopping the Caribbean visiting family. 

Unlike any other educational facility, this school would give indication that you passed or failed, but only gave the exact percentage at the beginning of the new term Which brought anxiety on top of the excitement of the imminent return. Caleb was on the soccer team, which is one the reasons his parents had such strict conditions set for him. His grades aren’t that bad but sometimes they tended to slip a mark or two (or 10) every once and a while.

No one really knows why the school uses this method, some even think it’s to keep students on their toes. Others say the principal thinks it's amusing to have them at the edge of their seats. Either way it wasn’t helping his nervous energy.

While these thoughts were passing through his head, he failed to realised he was the only one left in the hallway; him being there wasn’t all that surprising. To help prepare for the get together, the faculty sent out emails notifying students of the needs for volunteers to lend their time to do the heavy work; he was one of the students that thought it had been a good idea and they had just finished a session.

Trying not to slip back into a trance, he continued to walk. Thinking he was alone, the scuffing of trainers sounded down the hall, startled him. At that moment, time slowled for him and incoherent speech fluttered to his ears. Warning bells shot down his spine, distantly remembering that he was supposed to be the only person, apart from the janitor (who was still in the gym making sure no one left anything lying around), to be in the building. Not wanting to confront the potential robber, with the voices getting closer, he quickly dived into a broken locker he had been standing next. Just as the voices hit where they would of met, he had been safe. He busied himself with praying for the perpetrators to be on their way faster before the locker tried to reject him. 

The voices became more understandable and the said:

“....So what are we going to do this year?” a male said. Caleb froze and took in a breath.

A female answered, “First and foremost, we are going to change our grades before they are sent….” she sounded like she was the leader, “....then we are going to crash the “Event of the Year” this Saturday!” this was said in a tone that rivaled a vigilante’s, but came out as mocking.

“How are we supposed to do that……” guffawed a another male.

“Don’t worry about it….” the leader interrupted a potential rant, “we’ll discuss it later, all you need to know is that it’s going to be a bang!”

A chorus of maniacal laughter followed that comment. At this point, Caleb was on the brink of being expelled from his hiding place. With a shiver the unfortunate happened, the locker spat him out at their feet, at the speed of light the situation escalated. Before he could run for it, he was shoved uncomfortably to the very locker that rebelled against him knocking the breath he was holding out of him.

“Weeeeellll look what we have here guys, a stowaway.” Briana the schools bully in all but name and (surprise) the leader and brains of the band that crowded him.

The statement was breathed into Caleb’s face, the wind nearly burning the hairs out of his nose (the scent of tobacco isn't for everyone). Caleb bristled wanting to retort, but caught his words at the last second, he did not want to draw this out by poking the fire.

“You know you’re kinda cute…….” she paused for effect, something sharp gosted under Caleb’s chin making him draw in a startled breath. What was held at his trachea was now under his nose, he could smell the iron used to forge it…… or traces of a different encounter, either way he regretted taking his time leaving the school.

“Usually I’d leave a memento for people who eavesdrop, but for you, I’ll make an exception,” her hands carded through his hair in a mock soothing façades, her fingers twisting the curls a lot more than they are naturally, her fingers were growing increasingly disturbing. Despite the situation Caleb bristled again, but before he could make his displeasure known, Bri continued “if this gets out I won’t be going easy on you, I know where you live.” she was bluffing of coarse, but she thought he didn’t know that. The knife was poking him at the corner of his lip so much so that he could almost taste the blade.

Caleb twitched at the condescending tone and the piece of metal held to his person, but still kept his mouth shut, he was not going to be baited. Surprisingly enough not reacting helped because they grew bored after a while and so the semi-circle started thinning. Fingers returned to deshivaling his hair further coiling into his coarse hair and knotting it for a minute more. She herself grew bored herself the exchange not amusing her any more, before the hand in his hair and the blade was removed. Bri’s silhouette disappeared as well after reiterated her threat; off to cause some other chaos.

Calleb sagged to lean on the door in relief, both from holding his breath and to being alone again. The the burned tar and burning hair was becoming unbearable.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings and The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys so I have done my best in trying to make a longer second part to this fiction, I've done my best and taken extra-long to do it. This is my first multi-chapter so bear with me if it’s taking too long to update. I do enjoy feedback so if you have any Ideas or constructive criticisms feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Edit: I’ve gone back and did some editing and revisions so there is some new stuff in there so if you like you can read over the first chapter because I did some edits there too. I actually fixed some inconsistencies and added some more bulk to it. In order to do that I had to read over what I already had and take out and replace, so it would be nice if you went back and took a read to see how well I did this time around. Currently I’m working the third installment and I thought I should go over what I already had and alter it along the way. 
> 
> I'm done babbling so.......
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

Caleb was home now, it had been hours since the incident. At the moment he laid on his bed counting the grout lines between the tiles on the ceiling. Trying to figure out whether to move on and forget or reveal the plot to the correct people. He was an emotional wreck, falling asleep wasn’t going to be easy tonight. Diner was tense; his parents had an argument with each other before he came home, which lead to them meticulously ignoring each other. Which was a good thing; it meant that they weren’t paying much attention to him. Not to say he didn’t enjoy their company, it’s just that he had so much nervous energy, that if one of them spoke to him at that moment he would crack and tell them everything. He did _not_ want that to happen yet, they’d over react and make such a big deal out of it, _with police and all_. No, he’d bid his time and tell them when he got everything sorted. So they sat in their heavy atmosphere, silently stewing. _This_ was one of those times that he’s glad he is an only child.

It was 9 p.m. when he decided it was time for bed, having nothing else to do after washing dishes. Two hours had passed since then; it was now 11, he sighed, _Not even close to falling asleep_ , turning to the right where the window reached his view. He silently wished there wasn’t so much light pollution in his neighborhood. Rolling to his back and shifting his head to the left let him see the clock, which flashed the numbers 11:03. He groaned and resigned himself to read until his eyes got tired.

XXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXX

He shivered and blinked, sitting up he stretched, twisting his neck every which way, trying to get the stiffness out. It was chilly, but it was still a little darker than a morning should be, which meant that it was raining or he had woken up in the middle of the night. Carefully he shifted his head in order to see the clock on his bedside table, his eyes adjusted to the neon light it emitted, 6:30 it read. He relished in the blankness of his mind, thankful for not remembering any strange dreams from the night before, but he won’t be ruling those out yet.

Going back to sleep wasn’t an option since five hours was all his body was going to allow. Bending over the side of the bed he reached for some soft shoes to place a barrier between the cold floors. He shifted his attention to the window which confirmed that was indeed raining, thanking god that he got as much sleep as he did. Removing himself from the window he shuffled to the bathroom to take care of business after grabbing a bathrobe. Downstairs he saw his mother just beginning to prepare breakfast.

“Good morning…...,” she trailed off with a surprised frown, “....you’re up early. Why?” raising a brow while she was at it (she knew why, but she was trying to start a conversation).

“I couldn’t sleep anymore,” he said hoarsely, “and good morning by the way.” he slipped in before he could get scolded.

“Aren’t you going for a run today” she insisted.

Yawning, just long enough to make time to figure out what he was going to say…..”Nah, it's raining, I’ll go later.” hoping that was good enough to satisfy her.

Clearly it worked, because her response was to shrug and turn back to making breakfast. Caleb sagged in relief, he threw her off for the time being. He spent his time gazing at his mother while she worked. She’s a beautiful woman only half-Indian in descent, who used to live in the Caribbean, but migrated to pursue her education in pediatrics. Only staying after marrying her husband, an afro-american, and his dad. She would be the hardest to hide his situation from since they spent the most time together, with her work schedule. He would have to spend as little time at home as he could until this mess blows over, going for a run would have been a good way to do that, but alas it was raining. _I’m sighing way too much for my liking. Maybe I should have gone for a run it always clears my mind_.

His thoughts were interrupted by steam wafting under his chin and entering his nasal cavity, the plate must have been put there while he wasn’t paying attention. He was alone at the moment his mum having left to go get her husband. He tilted his head down to stare at the food before him. It was French toast with a side of bacon and a fruit salad to the side. He got up to get some orange juice to wash it down, turning away from the coffee maker so he could savor his breakfast.

Caleb had to be at school for 8:00 am, which meant he had a little more time to relax and ease into the morning. He started off with his salad to pave a path for the other dishes, it consisted of blueberries, pineapples and raspberries. All three together left a sweet, tangy and juicy taste in his mouth. Something he and his father both liked and had in common. Sometimes his mom would drive out early to buy them from the market just for them. They were fresh, he had probably caught her coming back from buying, which meant she wasn’t as mad as she was yesterday. _Come to think of them they haven’t made a sound since mum went upstairs_. Shaking the thought out before it strayed to forbidden territory, he went back to breakfast.

Next he ate the toast, it was heavily seasoned with cinnamon, vanilla, sugar and a hint of nutmeg. His mom having acquired the recipe from a restaurant she once visited. Unfortunately she couldn’t be given the original recipe considering it was the chef’s specialty, instead he gave he a variation of it, like what he was eating now. “It wasn’t the original, but its close enough” she’d said and has been using it ever since. He ate the bacon last, as good as the other dishes were, nothing held a candle to his turkey bacon. Now he was just sipping on the rest of his juice, reminiscing on the ride his taste buds was given. All in all it took him twenty minutes to finish eating and let his food digest.

XXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXX

It was now 7:12 a.m., heading upstairs to change and head out, stepping on the porch he saw that the rain hadn’t let up much. It being closer to a drizzle, but it wasn’t enough to warrant an umbrella, so he threw on a windproof jacket with a hood to stave off stray drops. His walk to school was uneventful as he’d hoped. All he had to worry about was the chill and crossing the road without slipping or crashing into anything, with the rain having stopped within five minutes of walking. It had taken close to ten minutes to end his trek.

At the moment he was dodging the various puddles left behind by the shower from that morning. Strolling to his locker because he had more than 20 minutes until he had to be at the gym, he dropped off the bag he had with him (a change of clothes for his run was in it). He made it just in time for that session. They set up the stage and the speakers for the D.J.( whom was going to come in to do his own setups the day of the celebration), also the extra lighting and the little ceiling decorations, all of which took a good eight hours. The group had a meeting the week before to make a decisions on what tasks would be hardest to take care of and done immediately, the ones listed were chosen and rightfully so. They were ⅔ away from finishing them, it helped that some of the technology and woodshop students volunteered also. It was 3:30 p.m. Caleb was making his way from the bathroom from changing, stretching as he went.

There was a park a few blocks from the school so he decided to use it for his laps, not wanting to stray too far from the neighborhood. The ground was almost completely dry from earlier with the sun hanging as high as it was, the puddles were non-existent at this point. Finished with his warm-ups, he slipped into a jog and gradually speeded up until he was in a full on run until reached his destination. Slowing down back into a jog, but this time turning around to do it backwards and switching forwards every few steps, with high kicks and such. Stopping every couple of minutes to stretch his muscles and start all over again. He spent two hours doing this in rotation before he decided to call it quits. The sun was beginning to set, he stole a peek at his watch, 6:00 p.m., it read.

After a quick water break he began his warm down exercises, coming up from a heel stretch he spotted something unusual, there was this blonde blur jumping behind some bushes. An eyebrow rose in confusion, he contemplated inspecting the bush or following his gut and continue on home. Deciding it’s best to leave it and returned to his previous activity, sliding into a brisk walk when he reached the end (he didn't want to move too quickly because he’d have to warm down again). The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he crossed an empty T-section, spinning around unsuspectedly, he did a quick sweep of his area. Coming up with nothing he continued on his way, but his nerves were still on high alert.

 

XXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXX

When he got home he was alone, there was a note on the fridge saying that his mother and father had gone out to dinner and to meet them at their favorite restaurant if he wanted to join. He paused, and shook his head. Nah……. I’ll leave them to have their fun. He went upstairs to get clean because, to be frank, he stunk. Briefly taking a soak crossed his mind, but decided against it and opted for a hot shower. He was now sitting on the couch flipping through channels, while eating a ham sandwich topped with everything you can think of, while drinking orange juice.

The lights flicker for a split second, his finger froze above the channel “up” button, he swung his legs from the recliner which caused it to straighten back out roughly. Setting his food down on the center table, and made his way to the window to see what may have provoked that affect, nothing caught his attention from his vantage point so he moved to two other windows, kitchen, front door and hallway respectively, repeating the same process. Sitting back down after coming up with nothing, grabbing the cordless phone on the way, just in case. After five minutes without further incident, he returned to channel surfing.

Two hours later and his parents came home, their giggling startled him from his trance, they brought the smell of cherry brandy, scotch and vanilla with them, they went all out when they figured he wasn’t going to show. They didn’t seem to drunk, just tipsy or maybe it was the place they visited that rubbed off on them and are just giddy from the time they had. All in all it seemed that they have completely buried the hatchet. They greeted each other briefly and went their separate ways. He stayed a couple more minutes before the late night television got boring. Switching it off, he switched his gaze to the clock, 9:20 p.m. He gathered his dishes and went to wash them, wiping his hands on his clothes when he was finished. Setting out to get ready for bed after leaving the ground floor in darkness. After brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder, he made his way to his bedroom. And as soon as he opened the door his stomach dropped down to his anus. 

Someone was in here earlier………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I cant write anymore, it’s hard writing a story from scratch, my brain starting to seep through my skull.
> 
> I will explain the parents absences, in all honesty I didn’t know what to do with them. I haven’t added much depth to them because I wanted this story to be in Caleb’s point of view and center only around him, I may add them in on a separate occasion in later in the story because they kind of are a part of the story. This story is supposed to go on within a span of a week close to eight days, so it may include for the most 10 chapters or maybe less. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway…….You know the drill…… Review!!!!!


	3. Part 3

Someone was in here earlier………….

He could tell because the window was still open slightly, and there was a scuffed footprint that faced outward as if the invader was in a hurry to exit. The curtain fluttered up for a second and settled briefly, before the wind brushed it again. Caleb stood in the doorway a moment longer, trying to see if anything was missing from his vantage point without unintentionally disturbing the evidence, switching on the light in the process.

So far he didn’t see anything, his bed was made as much as it was that morning, with it still in the middle of the room about thirteen paces from both closet and the window. His gym bag was at the foot of the bed were he left it and the hamper to the outside of the closet didn’t look to be tampered with. He crossed the threshold while swiveling around to check the walls and made his way over to the window, shifting the white curtain aside to see if the intruder left anything else behind. 

He moved over to his desk where he last left his laptop, and was alarmed for what he saw. On the lit up screen, in the biggest font Microsoft could offer, in bold letters read, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE NOW!. If his blood pressure wasn’t up before it was now, because his heart was presently trying to make an escape. It took a few minutes to calm himself down a little. 

Now that his mind was working, he surmised that the person who was in his room earlier most likely was the person who was following him at the park, as well as the same one that messed with the electricity before his parents came home. So, he concluded, the stalker could be his current harasser or one of his friends messing with him. Coming out of his musings he realised he’d been staring at his Wilt Chamberlain poster that was behind his door. 

He searched his laptop for anything that was tampered with and ran the anti-virus for good measure. Trying to lift fingerprints would be pointless since he contaminated it with his own and taking it to the police without any other proof of the culprit would come out just the same. 

Digging out his camera, he took a picture of the boot scuff and placed it and the message in a closed folder with password authorization, watching those “cop” shows gave him some “ideas”, which also had him getting up to search for more clues. He bent over to look under the table to see if anything was dropped and found some dust bunnies and lose change. Sticking to the floor he shifted his focus to under the bed on both sides and even opened his bag. Getting off his knees he went over to the closet not finding anything inside or out. 

He made his way to check the breaker panel for any tampering, remembering the lights flickering earlier. In the garage there seemed to nothing amiss even with the car in the way. Opening the breaker door he noticed the switch wasn’t placed down all the way, and finding a tiny piece of black cloth that was stopping it from doing so. Powering up the camera he took with him, he flashed a quick picture and headed for the tool box to look for some tweezers and a an envelope his father kept in there for a little organisation (he’d get someone to find out what it came from later) and set the switch right, before he went to stow away his collection and heading to bed.

 

XXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXX

It was the alarm that roused him instead of the sunlight, him partially barricading the second entrance harboured the chrome rays from reaching past the window pane. Whatever reason other than to threaten him the intruder had for the visit last night, he didn’t know, but he was not leaving any opportunities for a possible assault. So he made sure to set the alarm for 5:30 the night before to get an early start in making his rounds, it always helped him think and right now he really needed it. 

His hand touched the shut-off button, stretching the limb in the process, he poked his feet out from their confines. Rising from the bed and stretched even more and moved to empty his bladder. Heading down stairs after changing into a fitted vest and sweatpants, stuffing a banana, orange and water in his bag, strapped on his phone and headed out. 

He stopped on the front law to do his stretches, bending down to touch his toes, his legs at shoulder width, holding for a couple of seconds and coming back up to stretch his arms both ways. Then did some waist twist and bringing his heal up to touch his butt followed by light shadow boxing (just to get his heart pumping) before he slipped into a mechanical trot out the gate. His first thoughts rounded around what happened so far, accidentally overhearing a “heist” and the break in was considered the most pressing. 

For last night some signs pointed to it just been some stupid teens on a dare, but then if it was such why would they bother to mess around with this computer. It could also be one/all of his friends messing with him because they barely talked for the summer (they’re like that…...Him as well), if it were them they'd leave something that screamed they did it, at that point he’d be a little more at ease. And it’s not a fangirl-stalker-person because that note didn’t include anything else that would give that kind a vibe. Sure he was nervous, but it was more like “We can see you, don’t do anything stupid” not “I want you, no one else can have you”. 

So that would bring him back to the school’s party and extension, Briana and her goons. If this were the case then their “project” must be bigger than expected, or this group is trying to be extra. Either way he needed to have a little more help in catching the criminals, choosing the right people to inform would be his next agenda. It would have to be people who are smart, independent, in the background and most importantly not afraid of Briana. Unfortunately not many people in his community falls into those categories. 

There’s a rumor going around (possibly started by her crew) that her great-uncle’s in a well feared gang or something close to it, long story short, no one’s willing to cross paths with them. He could just cut all the drama short and get his parents involved, but if he didn’t have enough evidence they’d think he paranoid or “trying to get their goat” as his great-grandfather on his father’s side would say and soon picked up by his grandson. So he would put of talking a little longer. What he needed right now was someone who was good with forensics or somebody aspiring to be a chemist and a technician as a bonus. He had a few people in mind, and extremely lucky that they chose to volunteer along with him. 

After his run he headed back to his house to change and get ready for another day of volunteering. When he got there the finishing touches were being put on the ceiling decorations and on their way to lay out the refreshment tables (minus refreshments) and the small amount of tables agreed upon. There were fifteen tables in all meant for at most 180 guest located in the biggest of the two gymnasiums the campus had. They were arranged in a semicircle, with the dancefloor being what faced the entrance/exit (also the first thing to be seen when opening the double doors). 

The refreshment table was placed close to the DJ’s station, but not harboring the speakers placed there nor was it going to offend the person browsing the buffet styled table. The caterers were already booked and, like the DJ, were coming on the day of the event. There was an isle that seperated the seating which lead to the back door that opens out to a track field (which was also double doors). The tablecloths, streamers and balloons were plentiful in the schools colors (white, sky blue and royal blue) and where sitting in a corner waiting to be added once the heavier things were taken cared of, which would be the next day seeing how things were going.

He was about to leave when he spotted the person that could be one of his team mates, James T. Lancaster. Calleb remembered he was in his Information Technology class, they once worked together on a project to build a program similar to a calculator, and seemed to know what he was doing. Calleb just hoped he wouldn’t ask too many questions.

 

XXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXX

Briana leaned on a chain link fence, outside a convenience store, popping gum every couple of seconds, contemplating her actions so far occasionally peeking at the school entrance in the distance. She was waiting for someone………..

 

A/N I gotta end it there my head is killing me, I’ve been putting this off for a while. Everytime I get an idea it gets a little harder to put it on the computer. I’m planning on doing some illustrations for this one and maybe others, depends on the response I get. Well that’s all for now……. I’ve gotta put an ice pack on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I gotta end it there my head is killing me, I’ve been putting this off for a while. Every time I get an idea it gets a little harder to put it on the computer. I’m planning on doing some illustrations for this one and maybe others, depends on the response I get. Well that’s all for now……. I’ve gotta put an ice pack on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N That’s it for now, I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter. I just have too much ideas to just make this into one big story, it’s way to long and hate to rush it like I did with my other stories.
> 
> So tell me what you think about it and if you have any ideas you would like to share please do so in the comments. If you notice any grammatical mistakes please notify me and I will work on fixing it. 
> 
> That all I have to say so see you next time!!!!!!


End file.
